theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Astro Boy's Opera (Feat. The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium)
Transcript * Music from the opera house is heard) * (Professor Utonium drives Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup around right over to the entrance of the opera house, they get out of the car, and close the doors, and face the opera house, Professor Utonium opens the door his daughters, and the 4 walked in to the entrance to see Astro Boy sing opera) * (Transitions to the auditourium with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium coming to the top to see his friends that are most mature, then the 3 girls and the man of science walked to the opera box while some Astro Boy DVDs and video games are on the met orchestra side.) * (The sound of the orchestra is heard, just as Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium walk right over to find Astro Boy's friends and grabs a seat.) * Dr. Tenma: "Look, everyone! It's the Powerpuff Girls with the Professor!" * Blossom: "Wow, this opera house looks fantastic!" * Bubbles: "Astro Boy's got an opera and invited everyone!” * Professor Utonium: “You're right, Bubbles! Astro set this all up! Finn and Jake are our stagehands, The 3 Eds are the security, Dr. Elefun is an announcer, Mordecai and Rigbt emailed everyone on their account about it, Zoran's our butler, we even got our friends to help out like your big sister Blisstina, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane * Astro Boy's Parents: "Yes!" * Buttercup: "Bubs, you better get to your seat before the Opera Starts.” * Zoran: "Would you like some snack-sized cupcakes?" * All 3 Girls and Professor Utonium: "Sure, Zoran!" * Dr. Elefun: "OK, Astro! Get up on the stage and sing opera like you really mean it. But, please don't spoil it! Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor might want to put it on YouTube!" * Astro Boy: "The Girls? Professor? The Utonium Family?" * (Astro Boy sees Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium and the two share hands.) * Astro Boy: "I'm ready as I ever be!" * Dr. Elefun: "Yeah! You're impress The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium!" * (Dr. Elefun walks to the center of the stage) * Dr. Elefun; "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, it is often that I have a privilege of introducing a flying young robot, Astro Boy, star of the Antoons Opera House!" * (Crowd Cheering) * Dr. Elefun: "Now, Astro Boy is becoming a world's famous boy soprano, he will sing a ballad by Franz Schubert and Charles Gounod, Ave Maria, Ms. Keane from Pokey Oaks Kindergarten will conduct." * (The crowd cheers as Astro Boy comes out of the curtains and takes a nice bow.) * (Astro Boy begins to sing Ave Maria, and everyone is amazed, except for the Blue Knight.) * Everyone: "WOW!" * The Blue Knight: "Eh." * (When Astro Boy continues singing, Professor Utonium drops his phone and gets amazed.) * (The song continues until Astro Boy poses at the end.) * Blossom: "This is beautiful!" * (Crowd Cheering)